Episode 13
Episode 13 is the thirteenth episode of the series. In the first part of the episode, laila appears to be carrying a couple of gray sticks and attacks things with them. After that, laila then attacks with the magenta pinwheel (for the first time since Episode 6). It is also the fifth episode where she attacks with it, the previous ones are these episodes: Episode 3, Episode 4, Episode 5 and Episode 6. Laila even forgets the pinwheel. When she goes in the living room, nanny gets her to go outside while it is nice out, but she refuses. She even sits on a brown recliner rocking around holding a lightning mcqueen car toy while sitting down. She was 3 years old in this episode and is now 6 years old as of 2019. Milo also appears in this episode and it is his first appearance since Episode 9. He can be seen at the part where the cameraman pets his back. About This Episode This episode stars the cameraman and laila in the room where she has gray sticks and hits the cameraman with them. The cameraman tries to take them away but she runs back to get them and starts hitting more things again. Laila then starts laughing. She then starts hitting more things with them afterwards, and then pokes one through the closet door. Then laila is in the living room holding her pinwheel. She does nothing, and then milo, who appears briefly afterwards, is getting a back massage from the cameraman. Milo is puring. Then, laila comes into the room and hits the cameraman with her pinwheel toy (this weapon replaces the 8 gray sticks), and then hits his legs several times and swings another time (milo, still puring on the bed, sees the chaos going on). Laila then stops briefly and blows her pinwheel toy and then runs away (she leaves the weapon in the room and the cameraman stays). Then the cameraman films milo again as he is still puring, and then he films the pinwheel lying on the bed, and returns the lost weapon to her, but she gives it up. Then laila is seen sitting on the recliner watching television, while the cameraman asks if she wants to go outside (she rocks the recliner while holding a Lightning McQueen Car Toy in her hands). And after a while, the video ends. Trivia *This was the first episode to be filmed in October *This episode was the first month to be made in the month of October *This episode marks the return of the pinwheel as the last episode to feature it was Episode 6 *This is the only episode where milo acts as a protagonist *Laila holds a Lightning McQueen car toy while she is rocking a recliner in the living room Category:Season 1 Episodes Category:Episodes where she makes noises Category:Episodes where she has a windmill toy Category:Episodes where she attacks with sticks Category:Episodes with milo in it Category:Episodes that have reached over 100 views before 2020 Category:Episodes made after the wiki Category:Episodes made in the month of October